paw_patrol_oc_pupsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Hate U, I Love U
NOTE: THIS IS PRETTY DESPRESSING COUNTING THE LINE: ::But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings :IT STATES HE HAD LEARNED FROM HIS DAD THAT IT'S GOOD TO HAVE FEELINGS BUT IN THE PAST HIS MUM AND DAD DIED ::ALSO LRYICS ARE IN BOLD~ ---- Hermione sighed heavily as she started to sing Feeling used, but I'm still missing you She looks over and sees Harry (her ex) over with another girl. And I can't see the end of this. Just wanna feel your kiss, against my lips She walks to her Pup House "And now all this time is passing by, but I still can't seem to tell you why it hurts me every time I see you. Realize how much I need you..." She sighs again and looks back over and notices he looks too, but looks away. I hate you, I love you,I hate that I love you. Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you... I hate you, I love you I hate that I want you He starts to gaze at a small puppy. You want her, you need her, And I'll never be her He starts to sing. He's shown laying on a pillow. I miss you when I can't sleep He then is shown drinking coffee. Or right after coffee,Or right when I can't eat He runs to his car I miss you in my front seat.Still got sand in my sweaters from nights we don't remember He sighs Do you miss me like I miss you? Messed around and got attached to you He walks to his room and it shows a collage of him and Hermione Friends can break your heart too, and I'm always tired but never of you He looks at a picture of her and sings on. If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that stuff, I put this real out, but you wouldn't bite that stuff.I type a text but then I nevermind that stuff. I got these feelings but you never mind that stuff... He sits at the table and a small brown pup named Ginny gives him a pie, and says she has to go to work. Oh, Oh keep it on the low. Still in love me be, but ya friends don't know! If u wanted me you would just say so, And if I were you, I would never let me go He walks to bedroom and lies on his bed I don't mean no harm, I just miss you on my arm His alarm goes off Wedding bells were just alarms Caution tape around my heart He walks out to the dinning room You ever wonder what we could have been? You said you wouldn't and you freaking did He then went to the fridge and grabbed a Beer. Lie to me, lie with me, get your freaking fix Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all freakin' mixed Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings He puts on long sleeves and goes outside for a walk When love and trust are gone I guess this is moving on Everyone I do right does me wrong So every lonely night, I sing this song.I hate you, I love you I hate that I love you Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you I hate you, I love you I hate that I want you You want her, you need her And I'll never be her ---- All alone I watch you watch her Like she's the only girl you've ever seen You don't care you never did You don't give a damn about me ---- Yeah all alone I watch you watch her She's the only thing you've ever seen How is it you'll never notice That you are slowly killing me?! She sighs I hate you, I love you I hate that I love you Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you I hate you, I love you I hate that I want you You want her, you need her And I'll never be her ---- Category:Songs Category:StarsGurl44 Category:Stories By StarsGurl44 Category:Hermione Category:Romance Category:Love Category:Sad Category:Depressing Category:13+ Category:Harry X Hermione